A New Mechanical World
by Author of Mystery
Summary: As heir to the world's largest military weapons producer, Allan Stark has a heavy burden on his shoulders, join him on his journey as he learns at the IS Academy and faces threats from his past. He also makes many friends along the way, but their support becomes more than just simple friendship. (OC x Harem)
1. Prologue - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC _**

**Infinite Stratos – Prologue – Part 1**

**Over the Pacific Ocean; 2098**

Allan Stark was described as many things; a playboy, a child prodigy, the new Tony Stark. All he ever wanted to be was a normal boy but being in the Stark family he knew that would probably be seen few and far between.

Just like his great-grandfather, he had risen in his intellect from a young age having graduated university at 15 and double majoring in robotics at the age of 17 from MIT, he continued the legacy of those that came before him. Always putting the people first, before himself.

Currently Allan was on a private jet bound for Japan as he was meeting a tech company about making a deal on data sharing with the craze the IS has been making. Stark Industries immediately got into the craze and provided everything from parts to instruction guides, however they produced no cores as the original inventor, Tabane Shinonono was the only one to know how to create them.

_'__Huh, how I wish I Zoey could've been here, she would get me out of this funk I'm in.'_ Allan thought to himself as he checked his tablet mostly catching up on the news recently as Phantom Task had once again claimed responsibility for an attack on an IS factory in Russia that was owned by the Sarashiki family.

"We will soon be arriving at Tokyo International Airport in approximately 2 hours, please enjoy the rest of your trip, and thank you for your patronage." The intercom announced.

_'__Guess I should get some sleep, I've still got a long day ahead of me.'_ Allan then started to head off to sleep.

**A few hours later**

The sun was setting, and the night sky was starting to show as two fighter jets suddenly appear from the clouds begin to surround Allan's jet, the plane's auto alert system begins to sound the alarm and Allan is startled from his sleep and goes to investigate the situation.

"What is going on?!" Allan exclaimed out loud.

He looked out the windows to see the two fighter jets on both sides of his plane, he wondered if they were the JSDF, but there were no decals to show they were official planes of the government, only one other group could come to Allan's mind in the moment…

"Phantom Task…" Allan said with dread in his voice, even though the plane had evasive measures it was not made to match military hardware, he quickly looked for an escape route and saw the only exit on the plane, the emergency one, he found the emergency parachute in a compartment below his seat.

Outside the pilots outside received their orders, "Command, we have the target in sight, permission to open fire?" One of the pilots called to his superior.

A sultry voice on the other side answered, "Granted, remember the objective is to capture not kill, if the plane does go down, send the signal and search for the target's body."

"Roger. You hear that Unit 2?" The pilot questioned his partner. "Yeah, loud and clear lets light 'em up!" Unit 2's pilot responded.

Hearing the whirring of the jets machine guns outside Allan had finished preparing his parachute as bullets entered the plane, he opened the emergency door and jumped out, behind him the plane exploded only a few seconds later.

Allan had deployed his parachute however he had only noticed the grimmest detail he forgot, the explosion also singed his parachute and now he was free falling into the water, he made a hard splash falling and hit the water hard, but miraculously he survived and after removing the parachute he swam to the top to see the situation.

The pilots lowered altitude and began to search the waters for their target, "Unit 2, any sign of him?" Unit 1 inquired.

"Negative, nothing's up… wait I think I see something, call in the boats now!" Unit 2 responded seeing a heat signature exactly where Allan had emerged from in the water.

Suddenly, speed boats were whirring close to his location, looking up Allan also noticed the jets hovering just above him, their guns pointed at him, noticing his pursers had closed their siege he surrendered, the troops on the boats were armed with P90's trained at him, another soldier ordered him to leave the water…,

"Swim to this boat and don't try any funny business little rich boy." An older looking man with a gruff voice responded as he pointed his sidearm, an FN Five-Seven at Allan's head. Allan complied, and two soldiers removed Allan from the water and forcefully restrained him. Allan then blacked out from the blunt trauma he had experienced as he was still quite shaken from the blast from before.

The gruff man from before pulled a syringe and answered the barely conscious boy," Don't worry kid this won't hurt a bit." As he injected Allan, the commander noticed something, lifting the boy's shirt he saw that he was hit with shrapnel.

"Hm, probably from when the plane blew." He said to himself. "Get the HVT to the infirmary stat, he's got shrapnel and he needs to be stabilized, I'll contact HQ and confirm out mission, the rest of you continue your rounds and make sure the HVT doesn't try to escape!" The commander bellowed to his men as they fall out to their assigned tasks.

"HQ, this is Commander Zazz, HVT is secure, but is in a critical state, requesting a prep for immediate medical treatment upon return." Zazz spoke into his earpiece.

"I thought I told you lot not to harm him…" The same voice returned this time though not as happy as before.

"It wasn't us mam, he appears to have been hit with shrapnel and may have some near his heart, we are stabilizing him, but without immediate care he can possibly die due to internal bleeding." Zazz responded to his irritated superior.

"Very well, we'll get some use out of our other prisoner she may just be able to save him in time, return to base I'll see that you and your men and well treated for this success Commander." The voice had returned to normal.

The jets and boats turned south and began sailing toward their destination.

**Unknown Location**

Akira Shibuya couldn't even count the days of how long she was held here, she had been in their clutches for the longest time.

One day after working with her colleague, Tabane Shinonono she was scheduled to attend a lecture in America, during the event Phantom Task stormed the event and took her hostage, they ordered her to make them an IS more superior than current models. However, she informed them that with little supply and with intricate blueprints she couldn't as she did not have the intimate knowledge of how to make the core.

"So, you want someone who has both the knowledge and memory of the core and its integral parts before you start construction. Am I right in that, Professor Akira?" Squall inquired the captive scientist.

"Yes, without someone with such talents all I can do is write blueprints for designs and prototypes." The professor responded

"Well today's your luck day as we have found the lucky man you need to finally make yourself useful." Squall answered the scientist's concerns.

"Huh, who?" Akira questioned curious as to how Phantom Task could possibly find someone with such intellect.

"Oh, it's a surprise all I will say is that you two are very similar and its someone you've heard of? But for now, you'll never know who it is because he desperately needs help" Squall teased the robotics expert.

"What do you mean, are they injured?" Akira inquired the terrorist leader.

"Just follow me and you'll find out." As Squall was speaking the sound of helicopters and boats could be heard and Squall responded, "Looks as though out VIP has arrived, follow me professor and you'll see your guardian angel."

Akira followed Squall outside to another room where she saw soldiers laying what seemed to be a young man on a gurney with a towel over his face, Squall beckoned her to the table and Akira proceeded to lift it and was horrified to see that it was Allan Stark, the current interim CEO of Stark Industries.

"What did you people do to him?!" Akira exclaimed looking at various wounds surrounding his body.

"It would seem that he caught shrapnel escaping his jet when he went tot retrieve him and we want you to remove it from him and stabilize him." Squall explained simply as if the sight before her as an everyday occurrence.

"Very well, I will however ask that you give me complete silence and space as I operate, one mistake could mean a piece of debris could lodge into his heart and he could bleed internally." Akira asked of Squall.

"Very well; everyone, step back and give her space, but keep a close eye on her." The two soldiers in the room backed away, however they were in range to shoot if need to.

'I'm so sorry.' Akira whispered to the young man as she began to surgery, a task she had barely ever done, she excelled in autopsy and dissection, but for the sake of this young boy's life she would do all she can for him.

**Two people meet at this destined place, where will their story go from here?**

**AN#1: Thank you guys for being patient. This is the Part 1 of the Prologue to my Infinite Stratos story, ****A New Mechanical World****. I hope you can join me on this story.**

**AN#2: Remember to always Favorite, Follow and Review. Remember guys I wouldn't be here without you!**

**AN#3: I hope you guys will help along the way, I really do mean that! :)**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC _**

**Infinite Stratos – Prologue – Part 2**

**A New Mechanical World**

**Unknown Phantom Task Hideout, 2098**

Akira Shibuya had just gone through the most agonizing 5 hours of her life as the young Allan Stark's operation of creating his "magnetic heart" were finished.

"So, Doc, is it all finished?" Squall answered with a care in the world.

Akira looked at the women incredulously as if she had just gone through a normal day, despite the fact she had to cut open a man's chest.

"He's stable, I made a temporary magnetic core that should keep away the debris from his heart, but its only effective so long as he doesn't sustain damage in that area, he'll live." Akira answered the terrorist leader.

"Good, you two, take them to their new home and tell me when Mr. Stark wakes up I want to greet him personally." Squall ordered two guards as they lifted the boy onto a stretcher and led the doctor a large confined room.

Security cameras covered almost every corner of the room and an armed guard always monitored the room.

"_Welcome to your new home" _One of the guards answered the two in Russian.

The young man and woman both were left, and Shibuya immediately sat down to look at the boy before her. Despite all that happened to him he still looked innocent with this slick black hair and slightly toned body.

She stroked the boy's head as he laid there asleep his chest rising and falling softly, meaning he was finally asleep, but she knew that as soon as he woke up he would be in for the shock of his life.

**5 hours later**

Allan woke violently in his sleep and when he awoke he knew off the bat that he was not in a good place. He felt around his body in a panic and when he came to where his heart was… or should be.

When he got up, he felt around his 'heart' and saw that a small glowing orb was sitting where it should be. He started to reach for it out of panic, but a voice stopped him.

"Stop, don't do that!" A female voice replied as Allan saw a rather slim, but beautiful young woman step from somewhere I the room and raced to him.

Panicking Allan falls back from his seat and falls onto his back, clenching his back he gets back up and the girl helps him up.

The two see how close the two are and they back up from each other both flushed, but each for different reasons.

"Who are you?" Allan came to himself and asked the woman her name.

"My name is Akira Shibuya, I was robotics professor at MIT, I was to an event with the IS creator Tabane Shinonono when these lovely hosts decided to crash the party. They were after Tabane, they got second best." Akira explained her situation to the tycoon heir.

"So, then Mr. Stark want to explain what you remember?" She questioned him.

"How do… Never mind, the only things I remember are hearing volleys of gunfire and an explosion and then I lose it all after that, I guess the experience left me with short-term memory loss." Allan explained his situation.

Looking back to his chest and looking at the orb, he put two and two together and figured out his savior.

"Well I guess who I can thank for giving me a second chance at life, without you I'd be a shish-kabob right now. So, you know the name of our grand host?" Allan asked the professor.

"Phantom Task and their illustrious leader, Squall Meausel, she runs the whole operation from any number of hideouts. Their main objective I couldn't tell you." Akira responded to Allan's question.

"Well since your up we may be getting visitors soon, so just do what I do, and you'll get out fine." Akira said as they heard many footsteps coming to their door. Akira put her hands in the air and motioned for him to do so and he did.

The door started to unlock and then a squad of soldiers aimed their weapons at the pair of prisoners. As the men stopped, Allan and Akira could hear two sets of light steps and could deduce one was Squall.

Making her appearance Squall was in a loose-fitting gown with a white undershirt, however if one could pay attention under her waistband was a .357 Chippa Rhino snub revolver.

'My my, Mr. Stark its good to finally meet you in person, I only wished it could have been in better conditions than these." Squall said in the voice of an actress all the while clapping slowly.

Behind her was a girl of a light complexion with black hair with light red eyes with a dead expression on her face, visible on her hip was an H&K UMP. Knowing these guys were serious both Allan and Akira didn't move a muscle.

"So, let's get to business shall we, I have a deal for you Mr. Stark and its one I think you most likely wish to agree too." Squall began to negotiate with the young prodigy as she orders her men to stand down.

"That being?" Allan inquired with a serious look on his face. "No need for the face, we can all be friends here, besides as you'll find out I can be very generous with my deals." Squall responded as she sauntered over to Allan in a sultry yet seductive manner.

Walking behind the young man and grabbing her shoulders, Allan could only tense in both minor excitement and fear as he felt the woman both touch his cheek with one hand and feel the barrel of a gun on his back.

"I want you two to build an IS, more modern and powerful than current 3rd generation models, make me a successful template and I shall grant you both your freedom. Oh, and you must also make me a sufficient core as well." Squall offered her deal to the Stark heir.

"What are you insane do you know…" Allan started to walk after her when all the soldiers and Madoka aimed their weapons at him and Akira began to panic slightly. Allan calmed down and backed away. However, the soldiers were much slower in putting them down this time.

"I know that its impossible, but don't worry we have the necessary parts and you have a nice set of hands to assist you, I'm sure you already met the good Doctor?" Squall answered the boy's obvious question.

"Yes, well... if you say so, then I'll do it. On only one condition." Allan began to make his own offer.

"Oh, and just what is that, do you really have any power in this deal right now?" Squall; inquired the boy, quite taken with his bravery despite the situation.

"You seem to be the type that knows killing two birds with one stone is a most effective philosophy, so I simply had one that's of benefit to us both." Allan offered the leader.

"That being…?" Squall wondered in honest curiosity. "I need a muse to model my designs after and it would seem your bodyguard is the most effective for that and if you want me to make an IS and a core I need an extra set of hands." Allan began to make his offer.

"Hmm, a good set of logic lessens your waste and gets it done faster. I like men who think ahead, it's a shame you don't join us. This world doesn't deserve someone like you to lead it." Squall answered.

Allan could only listen in astonishment at the woman's comments, but in the deep recesses of his mind was happy she fell for such a little ploy, but he couldn't bank on another like that. Besides Madoka was only the first part of his plan.

"Well then you should rest up, you'll need all your strength to do your precious work, goodnight!" Squall said as she and her men left the room, locking it back. After they left both the prisoners breath a massive sigh of relief.

Akira on the other hand had a few choice words to say, "What are you suicidal what did go and say that for?!"

"I had to say something, besides believe me the moment she started talking, I was already thinking." Allan responded to the angry intellectual.

"About what how to die?!" Akira responded in anger.

"Think woman, I need her for the design yes, but if she's following her side-by-side what do you think she has?" Allan began to question the professor.

"I don't know enlighten me." Akira responded with a rather angry tone.

"If she's that close to Squall she'll be carrying things about this place I'll need, which are probably on her person. I don't like it but getting her close is the only way for this plan to work." Allan answered.

"Huh, whatever you got planned it better be good." Akira responded. Allan then began to walk over to the work bench behind her and Akira once again questioned…

"What are you looking for?" She asked. "Parchment paper I'll show you my plan, so you can know what I'm really doing." Allan answered just as easily.

Akira walked overt to a drawer on the far side of the desk and found both parchment and pen's giving them to Allan he began work on the sketches of his 'plan' to escape.

"So how long will this take?" Akira once again asked.

"It'll take a while, but I can tell you it involves the second core we'll be making." Allan answered as he began to sketch the designs. "Just give me some time?"

**A few hours later…**

Allan had been at making sketches forever 3 hours and finally after 40 tries he was finally finished with them.

"Eureka!" Allan screamed in joy as Akira ran over to the desk and looked over his shoulder at the two sketches in front of them.

One was of a red and gold power suit with a sleek-appearance **(1)** with what appeared to be a core powering the whole thing and with set of what appeared be… "Repulsors?" Akira questioned.

"Look at the other one as well." Allan answered. Akira saw the second choice and saw a black and silver suit of the same variety with a slimmer appearance of a female **(2)** with all the same features but this one included a chain gun mounted on the shoulder of the suit for extra firepower.

"These are our tickets home. The core you made for me should be sufficient, but yours is another story, that's why we need to make the second core as quickly as possible and then finishing the suits will be the easy part." Allan finished explaining his idea to the robotics expert.

"Are you sure about this?" Akira faltered as she doubted all of this. Allan with a classic Stark smile simply replied…

"Akira, I can assure you it doesn't seem like Squall knows anything about us Starks. We've always been told either Door #1: Do what your told or die. Door #2: Die a slow death from the elements. People always think there's two choices in life. But for us Starks, we make our own choices, Door #3: We fight for our freedom and learn to make our enemies fear us." Allen stated with a look of determination on his brow.

Akira couldn't help but stare at the young man before her, she thought he was just some young child prodigy, but she was wrong this is a young man whose been brought up with the experiences of his ancestor Tony Stark, seems the name is more than just that.

As Allan turned to look at Akira he finally got a good look at the young woman in front of him, she looked young but obviously more mature than him, so he guessed early to mid-twenties at most. With dark chestnut hair and green eyes with a slightly tanned complexion he was stunned by her beauty.

Akira on the other hand was doing the same, the young man before her with his slick black hair and blue eyes **(3)**, she knew he was only still in his teen years, but she couldn't get over the fact that for his age was quite handsome for it.

With the same level of embarrassment both turned away and acknowledged the plan they had for now.

"But we should also come up with an IS design so if they ever start snooping there's nothing to find." Akira suggested. "Yeah, if they find this we might s well say our prayers." Allan agreed.

"But for now, I think they'll let you off the hook for now, so let's get some sleep." Akira once again suggested.

Akira and Allan came to the realization that the room only had one bed and that they would be forced to share; however, that was the least of their problems and put it behind them. Both went under the covers and drifted of to sleep knowing there one step closer to their freedom.

**AN#1 – Welcome to my second part of my Infinite Stratos prologue, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**AN#2 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys!**

**AN#3 – We have some references in here and if anyone can tell me the Door #3 reference comes from than I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter!**

**(1)****– ****Iron Man Model - Prime (Model 51)**

**(2)****– ****War Machine Armor MK IV**

**(3)****– ****Tony Stark's Appearance in Marvel's Civil War II (Younger)**

**AN#4 - I have come to the decision I will be doing this story in two parts one based off the ANIME and one of my own idea.**

**I will also be splitting both Ichika and Allan's love interests in this story evenly between the main cast of girls and in the second story I'll be introducing a new cast of characters so stay tuned. **

**I will have a poll of my profile of which 4 girls you can choose for Allan the other four will go to Ichika.**


	3. Prologue - Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC **_

**Infinite Stratos – Prologue – Part 3**

**A New Mechanical World**

**(Disclaimer: There will be a sensual scene later in this chapter, but not to the degree of a hentai-like action. You've been warned.)**

**(There are also scenes of people pleasuring themselves. But no physical description. Again, you've been warned turn away if even the mention of this stuff freaks you out.)**

**Make sure to also visit the poll on my profile before you read this chapter! Thanks again guys! :) **

**A Few Days Later**

Allen and Akira woke up one day to having some peace and quiet for the first time; however, they knew at the same time they needed to quickly get their plan in motion so today would be the day they put the first steps on their plan into action…

"So, what is Step 1?" Akira questioned the Stark heir.

"First step is making the extra core, after that is when we'll need Madoka, so for now this is where you come in. I know you don't have complete knowledge, but Stark Industries was given an exact replica of the original core Tabane made when she first created the IS." Allan began to explain.

"I had no idea she'd done that but knowing Tabane she's not known as the sanest person in world. So, I guess with that statement, you have an eidetic memory?" Akira reasoned

"Yes, it was only a few months ago, but I remember it vividly as Father always displayed in his office and never moved it, like some trophy or something. Lucky us though it mimicked its very construction." Allan replied.

"So, for now you finish the schematics and blueprints of the core and leave construction to me, for now I'll look for the parts." Allan said as he looked among the shelves in the back of the room and began grabbing necessary components.

"Wait, if you have a photographic memory, why should I make blueprints?" The scientist inquired.

"Because we both have to look were doing something if they one of doing nothing, they'll just as soon as get rid of us for 'un-productivity' if you catch my drift." Allan said in a rather amused tone.

**_Allan's Mind POV_**

After saying that Akira took to her sketches as Allen finished gathering the necessary parts, he went to the nearby work bench and began to scatter the parts evenly around him. Finding the necessary tools, he looked by to Akira who was still drafting her IS core sketches he still found himself staring at the young beauty.

However; he quickly took those thoughts out of his head, he was somewhat of a playboy, but more of the respectful kind, finding a woman like Akira was actually someone of his type.

Allan had always preferred slightly older women to others, but he held no special preferences. So long as the person he was with was happy and satisfied in 'all departments' then he was happy as well.

In his bachelor lifestyle he only met a few girls like that, but none had come close to that perfect girl he was looking for.

Someone who was passionate, independent, tough, funny and smart. They could have flaws, but that's what being human was all about. No matter what Allan was never the type to judge others except for on their character.

_'__Do I really find her that alluring? I must be losing it.' _Was all Allen could think about as he waited for Akira to finish.

**_Akira Mind POV_**

Akira was still finishing the sketch for the IS core, but for a while she continuously found herself staring at the Stark boy from the corner of her eye in the room.

She still couldn't get over how handsome the boy was despite being only 16 he had quite the appearance, his toned body didn't have abs yet, but she could tell he was a predominant athlete in his down time and exercised regularly.

The sleek black hair and blue eyes he had gave him a rather youthful and innocent look that she couldn't help but find adorable in some ways.

In her life, she had gone on mostly blind dates set up by her friends back in Boston, but she never found a single guy that she was compatible with.

She was looking for someone who could match her; someone intelligent, rugged, charming and endearing. She never cared for looks or how the he was in 'other areas' she just wanted someone who could love her, for her.

_'__To think I'm crushing on a teenager, but what if he doesn't care about my age, I mean were not that far apart, but just maybe…'_

**_Allan/Akira Mindset POV_**

_'__Maybe he/she's just the one.' _Both thought at the same time_._

**Outside POV**

Akira finally finished her sketches and called her companion over, "Allan it's done." She said as she handed him the parchment, Allan looked at the design and nodded.

"Alright, now were getting somewhere. Now then I have the parts to the shells of the core, I need yo to create its power supply, can you handle that _gently_?" Allan inquired.

"Don't worry, I have steady hands why do you think your alive and well after all of what you've been through?" Akira teasingly said as she began to create the artificial compound that would make the internal core.

As Allan was busy welding the main outer core shell, Akira began to work using the now widely known minerals known as Rare Earth Elements – mostly Elerium. As the material took a delicate touch, with modern technology today gathering material was easier than ever.

Combining Elerium compounds in front of her, she had to be delicate for if she made even the slightest mistake it would literally _BLOW UP _in her face.

"Alright, this should be it." Akira said to herself as she finished the mixture, she took it and with a pair of metal tongs she gently lifted the small bowl and poured it into a cast iron bowl shaping it into a perfect sphere and after a long chill in water. The metal internal core was complete.

"Now then, for the moment of truth." Allan said as he handed his core shell to Akira, she slowly inserted the round metal core into the socket the middle and after a few seconds the core started glowing and whirring to life.

Allan gently sent the core into a glass container and shut if closed sealing it for when it was needed.

"For a first time, that was pretty good if must say so myself." Allan said as he sighed in relief with a smile on his face.

"I know when Tabane hears about this she'll not be happy, but I think she'll more than understand." Akira finished her fellow companion's thoughts.

**A Few Hours Later**

After finishing the first step in their plan, the two decided in the mean time to craft a board and pieces for a game of Go, both of the had recently talked about hobbies before their work and found both were lovers of the strategy game.

One sat across from the other as Akira took the white side and Allan was black.

As per the rules, Allan started and started by outing his first piece in the bottom right corner of the board, Akira countered by doing the same on her side of the board.

After multiple turns of set up the two began to start planning in how the other was going to take the most area from their opponent when Allan decided to start a conversation between the two; "So Akira all I know about you is that you like robots and you like Go. What can you tell me about you?" He inquired of his opponent.

"Despite what you may think I'm nothing special really. I was born in Boston, Massachusetts. I was born on March 15th, 2077. Yeah, Ides of March, what luck huh? Anyway, I was always more interested in studies than the actual machine so when I heard about the IS I decided to study robotics and see what else we could do with IS technology for humanity." Akira began to explain her early life.

"That's when after high school, I got in on a scholarship to MIT, and after a I finished my studies in 2098, that's when I met her. After the event, I went to my apartment and in the mailbox was a small pink letter with bunny ears." Akira continued.

_'__I can see where this is going' _Allan thought to himself as he listened intently.

"I opened it and was astonished when I heard that THE Tabane Shinonono was interested in my research into to commercial use of IS technology. I wanted to see if we could make certain industries more efficient and cut back on waste being used in those areas of the world. That was going well, and I was to speak at my first public event and then IT happened…" Akira began to trail off, obvious sadness in her voice and by her face she was thinking back to that day…

**_Flashback – A Few Months Earlier_**

At an event in Boston, a venue hall is packed with guests from around the world; various intellectuals, company heads and other important people gather to her about Akira Shibuya's research into using IS tech as a way to advance humankind.

Security for the event was tight. The Boston PD was stationed all over the venue and SWAT teams from the BPD and FBI were on standby and patrolling the grounds in case of trouble. With the growing number of attacks by Phantom Task, upping security was their first priority in case of an attack.

We see a more refreshed and dolled up Akira as she was behind the stage upfront where she was shaking and was all sweaty, if she didn't stop her makeup would run down.

"What are you crying for?" Suddenly from behind Akira looks behind her and sees Tabane Shinonono, in a bright pink, bunny dress with a slightly, but not reveling mid-riff.

"JI know its just that I've never done anything like this, I don't feel like I deserve this." Akira began to once again doubt herself.

Tabane walked up to her and reached out with her right hand and cupped her protégé's face gently and then pulled her into a hug. Akira soon joined and found solace in the contact with her teacher.

"Thanks, teach, I know I can always count on you, be careful out there. "Akira responded as they both got out of the hug and Akira was introduced on stage.

In front of the podium before her she started to begin to speak when suddenly all the lights went out and then glass breaking could be heard everywhere. In the ensuing chaos soldiers all with gas masks threw in CO2 grenades.

Everyone tried to escape, but only the lucky ones found the hidden panel latch, under the door what was the dressing room which was near the back door.

Unfortunately for those that couldn't escape some were gunned down for fighting back, some where eliminated as witnesses. "I knew they were after Tabane and I went all over backstage to find her, but I checked everywhere and couldn't find her. As I tried to fun away, a soldier hit in the back of the head and that's when they realized they caught their 2nd best prize, me." Akira finished her story as she now had the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Allan had moved and was now next to Akira as the two were now holding each other as Akira began to bawl loudly after once again, reliving the event of that night all over again. Allan moved Akira's hands away from her face and looked intently at the woman before him.

Before they both knew what was happening Allan gave Akira a soft kiss and both of them held their spot for the next few seconds, both tightened their grip on each slightly and gave into the kiss a little more than before.

After about a minute the two separated a small strand of saliva between the two as they separated. "Did we just…?" Akira started to realize what just happened.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over…" Allan attempted to say when Akira came in again for another kiss this time with more feeling than before and the two were now in each other's arms with Akira on top of Allan.

As the two continued, Akira started to bring her tongue slightly into Allan's mouth, Allan realizing this gave in and let her inside they both brought their tongues together and for awhile they were completely into it.

During this time Allan and Akira began to undress each other slowly, and when the two were nearing their each other's pant they both snapped out of their state from before and realized almost how far they went.

"I-I'm sorry I don't…" Allan stuttered, just as Akira was, "It's my fault I started getting more into it and…" At this point both stopped and realized what was starting to happen…

In the short amount of time they had been together sharing their survival stories against Phantom Task, their combined love for helping others, and their seemingly unconscious matching of themselves…

The both of them were in love…

The two went to bed that night, a little embarrassed sure, but slept more comfortably knowing the person next to them was together.

**In another room**

Squall had seen it all the two's intense make-out session and the clothes coming off all from a secret camera that was very specifically pointed to their bed. Unfortunately, it caught no sound, but she needed none to know what was going on. Beneath her desk were various liquid stains underneath where her womanhood would be.

One could put two and two together and could realize what she was doing… she had just _relived_ herself of her emotions in the same span of time as the two new lovers were busy sucking face.

"Ha, ha, ha… That was supposed to be me, no matter there's still time, I will make him mine no matter what he'll belong to me." Squall said in a low-menacing tone as she chuckled sinisterly to herself.

In a hidden corner, an autumn haired woman was watching her superior getting off to another man. A MAN of all things! She always thought she was her favorite, but know this thing was taking her away!

_"__One day, Stark! ONE DAY!' _The figure yelled in her mind as she scurried away trying not to be noticed.

**AN#1 – Here is part 3 of my IS prologue, our heroes have finished the core for the second suit and must know begin their decoy plan of building their suits while build an IS at the same time. Let's see what happens next time…**

**AN#2 – Here we are my first romance scene. Tell me guys, be honest? To quick, over-the-top, too much? I really do want your guys' opinion on this. This is my first time writing a romance scene and I'd really enjoy some tips on this. Thanks for everything!**

**AN#3 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#4 – Remember to be on the lookout on my profile today will ne my Infinite Stratos poll, by tomorrow it will be SAO so be on the look out and make your choices count. Thanks again you guys!**


	4. Prologue - Part 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC _**

**Infinite Stratos – Prologue – Part 4**

**A New Mechanical World**

**AN! – Remember to vote on the poll for Allan's 'harem' members. I'm still interchanging my SAO and IS polls. So, keep on the lookout. Everyone that's interested make your choices! :)**

**Disclaimer: There will be a scene that may be considered NSFW. You've been warned! Read at your own discretion!)**

**On another note, I'm going to say this ONCE, if anyone starts pestering over and over for an update on ANY of my stories, believe me either I won't update, or I'll just drop the story, so DON'T TEST ME!**

**I don't want to have things like this so please just be patient with me is all I ask. Please.**

After the night before, the two new lovers started to draft designs of general IS that could potentially have the capacity to surpass current 3rd generation models in mass production now.

"With all the mass production of generation 2 and 3 parts, its hard press to actually make something to surpass it." Allan said as he and Akira were thinking of what to do next.

"Well, why does it have be built better?" Akira pondered out loud as she sat next to her companion.

"Because if it looks the same as before it's no different." Allan replied sarcastically. "Ha, ha, everyone's a showman, no what I mean is what if the machine we make is it specifically a machine made for certain pilots?" Akira began to explain.

"You mean like a custom suit?" Allan inquired. "Yes, Chifuyu Orimura uses a personal IS unit called Byakushiki, due to its construction and development using a prototype design it was said to be a stepping stone to becoming a 4th Generation IS; however, a major flaw was found and that stopped it, but the advancements on it made it considered a Generation 3.5 IS instead." Akira explained.

"So, something that surpasses even that that was considered the next greatest IS in the world, huh Squall must be really be desperate if she needs firepower like that to fight." Allan said. "Regardless though its about time we move onto Step 2." He continued.

"Right, we need to get close to Madoka, but tell me again why we need her?" Akira asked.

"With how close she works with Squall she is more than a likely candidate for keeping security items on her person, such as keycards or other related items. When we start we'll have to override the security in this place, even if we don't get what we need we'll just move on to step 3 ahead of schedule." Allan finished explaining the next step of the plan.

Walking to the door Allan knocked on it and the slit near the top slid open to reveal a guard's eyes, "What do you want?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"If you could, tell Ms. Squall that we need that girl Madoka if were to finish our work for her IS that she wants." Allan requested in a monotone voice to keep up the act of being a prisoner.

"Tch, whatever, Einstein Ill get her if it'll stop you talking to me." The guard responded.

Waiting for awhile know, Akira and Allan spent some time talking once more about each other while waiting for Madoka to either show up or not, regardless of either one the plan had to go forward.

"Well, you know me now, so what about you?" Akira asked her boyfriend as the two came together in a hug as they chatted about the past.

"Huh, I thought you'd now all about me since my life is always being broadcasted 24/7." Allan replied, but answered anyways…

"Well, I was born on May 19, 2082 to Edward and Martha Stark and believe it or not I lived a pretty normal life, my father was a tough guy, but he meant well, and Mom was mom I can't really tell you much else, they were the best parent s a guy could ask for." Allan talked about his personal life as he started to tear up some.

"One day I was at boarding school and I got a call to the Dean's office, I hadn't done anything so I was confused at first, but when I saw my great-grandfather and Lucius Rhodes, my best friends' father at the door I already had a pit in my stomach…" Allan continued as tears were slowly starting to come, but Akira stopped just as started.

"I walked in and… the Dean told me to seat down and then he told me the news… that my parents were killed in a 'car crash', if my GG's experience always taught me something was to call BS on crap like that, you know that's what I said." Allan continued still…

"But the Dean assured that the investigation was clear cut, that while they were going home somehow the car lost control of its breaks and careened into a nearby ditch, they were killed on impact." Allan finished as Akira was now holding him close to her chest in comfort for the boy.

"Even after I tried everything to get the truth, I called the BPD, the FBI, even the CIA to see if there was something about this that seemed wrong, the BPD wouldn't do a damn thing. The FBI kept me tied up with the bureaucracy and the CIA had nothing somehow… Nothing! Even though my parents were the number one contractors for the DOD, they had nothing… on a car crash" Allan was hysterical now.

"After a short time later, my grandfather passed away and the only ones I had were my close friends, after their death's I was named acting CEO and then after I graduate from MIT as well I was made the permanent CEO thereafter. I wanted to continue my family's legacy to improve people's lives." Allan had calmed down and wiped away the last of his tears himself.

Hugging his girlfriend now he looked her in the eyes and said, "Then all of this happens, and I find the light of my life in a cave in god knows where in the world, but I know I can't go crazy if your beside me." He said as he leaned in and the two shared a small chaste kiss for a few seconds and separated.

The two touched foreheads and then suddenly back away both fanning heir noses and both said in unison like a cartoon act, "Oh you stink! What, me what about you?!"

Behind them a slow clapping could be heard and when both turned around, they saw that Squall was standing in the doorway with the guards and then began to say…

"My, my how close you two have become, I respect that truly I do, oh for your information I received your request unfortunately I cannot grant it, as I sent Madoka off on a _special assignment_ you could say."

_'__Tch, great now we'll have to speed it up, guess busting out of her through sheer force is the only way now.'_ Allan thought to himself hearing the words he dreaded to hear from Squall of all people.

"But enough about business, Mr. Stark I wanted to speak with you privately if you don't mind, do you?" Squall asked of her prisoner, while side staring at Akira. Who was not happy…

"Why you…?" Akira said as she stepped forward only to have rifles pointed at her and she immediately stopped.

"Alright, leave her out of it and we can _chat_." Allan replied in a rather annoyed and upset tone. Squall then walked closer to Allan and pressed herself against his arm and started to walk out of the room with him.

Allan looked back at Akira with a concerned look on her face as he was escorted out of the cell, before they closed he mouthed the words, _'I love you' _to her before the door was closed he caught a glimpse of a smile on her face.

**Squall's Private Office**

Squall was still clinging to Allan as she walked him back to her private office, the guards had stopped shadowing them, it wasn't like they were needed, Squall had all the advantages; despite Allan's training even from his age, he held no advantage over the terrorist leader.

All it would take would be one shot from Squall's guns and this was all over, he wasn't going to take that chance.

"So, what did you want with me?" Allan asked in am annoyed tone. "First you tell me the thing I need is not here, then need to speak to me about something what could it possibly be?" He finished crossing his arms.

**WARNING! M-ish scene coming up! Last warning! Okay, you were warned twice!**

Without a word, Squall pushed the young man onto the chair that was behind him and began to saunter towards the young man in a sultry and seductive manner,

"You know Mr. Stark its not nice to hold yourself back you know." Squall simply said as he traced her finger around the young man's chest over and over. The young man was surprised and slightly moaned at the action; however, he was even more surprised when the woman began to lift his shirt up and began to trace the outline of his nipples, at which point Allan began to moan louder at the new stimulating action.

Allan couldn't help but be surprised at Squall's actions, as a newcomer to _physical_ attraction he never thought that something like this would happen, but he should've known that with someone like Squall anything was possible.

_'__Just don't give her what she wants, and this'll be over in time.' _Allan thought to himself as Squall continued her attempted seduction.

After seeing her stimulation was not working she decided to be more assertive in her actions, Squall began then to remove her robe she was wearing, but just enough to show off her _'assets'_ to the young heir without completely putting herself in the nude and seductively said, "Well, Mr. Stark are you impressed? It would seem your _'little friend'_ down there is excited to see them?"

"Ha, its in his job description, he can't really control himself you see?" Allan replied in a snarky way but was of little resistance as Squall reached out to him and guided his hands along the sides of her body, but before he could reach her chest; someone barged in and both stopped in their tracks…

An autumn haired woman had barged into the room and saw the scene before her… the woman she thought loved her… was in bed with a man of all people… and it was that Stark boy.

She began to panic, "Mistress, why? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" She fell to her knees looking into her mistress' eyes for an answer she received on in the face of a simple answer…

"Autumn this little farce we had was simple there was nothing to it, all I ever needed you for was muscle, did you really think I would be satisfied with only women?" Squall just as easily put Autumn down as the girl simply went wide-eyed and fell over.

"Guards, take Autumn to the infirmary and put her to bed. Tell me when she wakes up." Squall ordered the men outside and two men picked up the girl and dragged her away.

"Now then, where were we?" Squall restarted her sexy persona as she refocused back onto Allan as she finally guided him to her breasts and when he did Allan was a bit overcome by them at first and gave them a slight squeeze. At this point both participants were sweating at the amount of emotion being poured out.

Squall let out a small moan and Allan did so again and received the same result, he then began to massage them gently and Squall responded in kind with much longer moans and then she slowly brought her face to Allan's and the two joined just as easily with no resistance from either of the other.

As the two continued, Squall started to remove her clothes one by one and then as soon as she began to unbutton the shirt Allan was wearing Allan came out of the trance he was in and pushed the woman off him. At that moment, Allan had thought of Akira and the disloyalty he just committed, even slightly giving in to Squall

_'__How can I forgive myself' _Allan thought in horror at the situation. "It would seem you're not ready yet, but one day you will be, for now you may go." Squall replied getting up from the floor and putting n her robe once more.

"But, know this… you will one day rule this world beside me, with you as my king and me as your queen, we will rule over humanity and show them we are the only one's who show them the true way forward." Squall began to explain to Allan as he was escorted by the men outside who had just returned from taking Autumn away.

As Allan was lead away, Squall looked at herself and traced her lips and would forever savor the kiss of her king-to-be. Knowing one day he would come around.

The men unlocked the door and pushed Allan into the cell closing and locking it back, Akira hearing the door open after so long went over to help Allan up and was taken back seeing he near-dead expression on his gaze.

"Allan, what happened? Say something?!" Akira panicked saying. She was surprised when Allan grabbed Akira and began to cry into her chest and then said to her, "She… She…" Was all he she could hear from him.

"What? She did what?" Akira inquired. "I'm so sorry Akira, but she and I we…" Was all Allan said before Akira put her hands to her mouth in horror at what she just heard. She was smart enough to know what he was inferring.

"Allan, NO it's not your fault that bitch, got inside your head, used you to make you think you enjoyed it! Don't fall for it! Please, I need you I can't do this alone, please… come back to me." Akira said as Allan heard his girlfriend's sobbing voice he looked at her and brought his hands to her face and this time wiped away the tears she shed.

"I'm not going anywhere your stuck with me in the long run of this… you can't get rid of me." Allan remarked, and all Akira could do was kiss her lover right then and there. The kiss was so forceful the two were on the ground embroiled in war of the tongue as the two fought it out over who could win.

After a while both separated a victor not decided. The two were in bed with Akira on top of her boyfriend's chest, she then asked him, "Well without Madoka, what can we do?"

"There's only one thing to do. Its blow them all to high heaven come tomorrow. We're finally going home after god knows how long in this cave we've been in for." Allan responded.

Both went to sleep in peace that night knowing that freedom was just a day way.

**AN#1 – OKAY, that is part 4 of my IS prologue, so… a lot happened… um yeah. Step 2 failed, but its not like it was that important.**

**Yes, the "assignment" Madoka is on is Ichika's kidnapping I haven't seen the show in quite a while can someone remind me how old he could have been when he was kidnapped, please? Just want to make sure.**

**If its not, its only just a detail, it probably won't matter to much.**

**AN#2 – My new scene. Alright, hear me out. I debated on when to do this Squall/Allan scene and I thought of one of two ways:**

· **One was like this where early in the beginning Squall planted that little seed and later it would occur in the story **

**Or**

· **It would occur near the end of the story and it would be considered a passing event.**

**I weighed my options and thought that this would make for a better story. If you disagree with me. PM how you would've done it or in a review, but please be civil.**

**AN#3 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow**

**AN#4 - The Infinite Stratos poll will go up after this has been posted, please go vote on it. This will be an immense help down the line.**

**Here's Allan's harem now as it stands:**

· **Akira (OC)**

· **Tatenashi**

· **Chifuyu**

· **Kanzashi**

· **?**

**Right now, it's a tie between Charlotte and Cecilia. Laura is behind by 1 and Maya, Houki and Rin are in the back with 2, 1 and 0 respectively. **

**So, go vote and make your choice count! Who knows though I may add one more slot who knows…? Or I could put Tatenashi and Kanzashi together, who knows?**


	5. Prologue - Part 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC **_

**Infinite Stratos – Prologue – Part 5**

**A New Mechanical World**

**AN! – Remember to vote on the poll for Allan's 'harem' members. I'm still interchanging my SAO and IS polls. So, keep on the lookout. Everyone that's interested make your choices! :)**

After the drama of yesterday, both Akira and Allan were now determined to escape this hell hole and find freedom in the outside world. The two awoke earlier than usual and began work on their respective suits.

Allan was in one corner of the work space working on the repulsors of his suit, sweat beating his brow as he carefully welded the parts together carefully on mistake by either of them could mean the plan was over.

Akira was in another corner of the workshop, both out of sight of any security monitors as they did their best to hide their work from Phantom Task, this was their last chance for their final escape.

"How are you doing over there?" Allan asked his companion. "Coming along, after a few minutes we can begin data transfer and start 'em up." Akira replied to her boyfriend.

After a few more minutes of working both of them put on the finishing touches on their suits and stood back to look at their work.

Allan's suit was a red and gold combo, with a sleek, mechanical appearance, a hole in the center where his "core" would stand was left open as soon as he put the suit on it would become one with his "heart".

Akira's suit was vastly different with a black, silver and red color scheme, it held a more feminine appearance, almost similar to Allan's the suit had the core inside the chest piece and would act as a life-support system for the user. It also held a chain-gun mounted on its shoulder.

**In Phantom Task's security room…**

Two of Phantom's men watched as they looked at the captors worked and saw that what they were building was absolutely no what they were told to build, however them men were conflicted on how to respond when the door to the room opened.

Madoka, Squall's second-in-command walked inside and looked at the monitors, the men behind her couldn't see her expression, but if anyone did they would see that she held a look of surprise and panic on her face. Something she was never known for.

"Send men down to the prisoner corridor!" Madoka ordered loudly. The men from before were frightened and hesitated. Madoka annoyed of their indecisiveness took out her pistol and executed both of them…

***BANG, BANG! ***

"Useless," Madoka replied looking at the dead men on the floor, she walked over to the console and pushed a set of commands and suddenly an alarm sounded signaling a prisoner escape.

**Back in the Cell…**

"Time's up you ready?" Allan asked his lover one last time as he knew this was their last chance.

"With you, always." Akira responded in kind as the sound for the data transfer was complete and the two walked over to their respective suits and put them on, mechanical whirring could be heard as both suits came to life.

Just in time, Phantom Task soldiers ran down the corridor quickly, however when they attempted to enter the room, they were met with an enormous explosion that killed the first squad that was sent, all of them dead from the blast.

"Good thing, we rigged the door when we did." Akira let out a sigh of relief.

"That mean's second squad's just behind them, get ready." Allan replied as the smoke in the room started to die off, the lights in the room were destroyed so the room was dark.

When the second squad arrived, they turned on their nigh-vison goggles to see where the prisoners were when they were heard a weird sound…

Suddenly a sound of something charging stopped and before they knew most of the squad was on the ground, unconscious…

One of the soldiers that escaped the energy blast got up and tried to attack but was met with the whirring of a chain-gun and was ripped to shreds in seconds from a short burst of gunfire.

"Alright let's go." Allan said as the two activated their boosters and both of them flew out of the room, at first the flying was shaky and hard to get used to but the both of them stabilized and were able to fly steadily.

"What now?" Akira asked.

"JARVIS, which way?" Allan asked the AI in both of their suits.

"JARVIS, who's that?" Akira inquired of her partner.

**"****That would be me, madam I am Mister Stark's AI assistant, he installed me into both of your suits during the upload process, I promise I'll assist you in your escape, now Mr. Stark to answer your inquiry you must proceed to the left and then turn right once more and you should see a large security door."** The AI responded and made his appearance known.

"When did you make him?" Akira asked. "Oh, him? He's a hand-me down from grandpa, he's never let us down. No come on!" Allan replied as the two now began flying the path Jarvis told them of.

After flying through multiple squads of PT soldiers they finally came upon the door they were told about.

"Great, now what?" Akira asked. "Now your just full of questions, today aren't you?" Allan questioned his partner teasingly. "This isn't funny Allan!" Akira responded a little mad at her boyfriend's joke.

"Stand back." Allan said as Akira began to back away she saw Allan tucked in his chest and could see that his core was gathering energy at its center.

"What are you…" She started to question when Allan let off a large blast and created a hole in the door before them.

"What was that!?" Akira questioned, looking at Allan's status on her HUD screen she saw he was now at only 50% power.

**"****Mr. Stark that blast has drastically drained your power supply, you are now at 50%." **Jarvis replied to the status update.

"Yeah, I can FEEL it Jarvis, thanks." Allan kneeled for a few seconds and got up. The two then flew outside to see a massive number of soldiers pointing their weapons at them. Then all of the fired at once, the pair barely flinching as they stood in place.

After the hail of gunfire, the two then replied in unison, "Our turn." The pair then fired mini-dart missiles and the soldiers from before where flown across the field and explosions triggered chain reactions everywhere around the base camp.

JARVIS then replied, **"Sir, I've completed my scan of the location and have found out yours and Ms. Akira's location, you are located on one of China's artificial islands that've been abandoned. Only 1,000 kilometers away from the coast of the Island of Kyushu. I've also sensed a nearby JSDF Maritime patrol fleet."**

"Any carriers in the vicinity?" Allan asked the two flew away from the island and to freedom finally.

**"****Yes, the carriers Akagi and Yamamoto are part of the fleet they are due northeast of your current locations. You both should able to make it with your current power supply. Also, you are currently being pursued. Watch your left.** The AI suddenly informed Allan, who took a hit from his left to see that it was in the shape of a black butterfly.

"That's the… Silent Zephyrus. That IS was stolen from England, so I guess we know where that went." Allan replied seeing their pursuer behind them.

"What do you we do?" Akira questioned. "We'll to stop her, if I can get behind her I can tear off one of those wings and slow her down." Allan answered.

"Then let me be the distraction, I'll draw her fire and you can flew in from behind." Akira replied as they both turned and stopped to face their attacker.

"After me, you bitch!" Akira then began flying towards /Madoka and the two grappled for awhile while Allan began flying around the two. Madoka noticed the obvious trap and then kicked her opponent away from her.

"Enough games." Madoka replied under her mask. She then drew out a longsword, that started to emit a dark purple energy aura around it.

"Damn it, Jarvis any suggestions?" Allan inquired of the AI.

Jarvis began scanning the enemy IS and noticed one of the only weaknesses of the weapon. **"Sir, her weapon is connected to the pilot's physical contact if you can disarm her you could potentially get behind her a destroy her wings. She also has defensive shield bits connected to her IS suit."** The AI gave its analysis.

"Alright, take that sword and she has nothing, got it. Akira, change in plans you need to get her from behind. I'm gonna say hi to our new friend. When her sword is gone, that's when you strike." Allan told Akira as the two came up with a plan.

"Alright, let's do it." Akira responded as she started to give the pair a wide berth between them. Looking for her opportunity, she watched the two battle it out.

Allan charged at Madoka and began to fire multiple repulsor blasts at the Phantom Task agent, which she easily deflected with her shield bits. Not even raising her sword, she to advanced on her opponent looking to end the fight quickly.

The two collided as Madoka let off multiple swings, Allan was able to avoid on some of them and received some minor damage from others.

This pattern continued as Allan finally caught his opening, Madoka slashed downwards to finish off her opponent and then with as much strength as he could he grabbed the blade between the palms of his suit.

"Gotcha." Allan replied at the triumph. Then Madoka let off a grin beneath her mask and suddenly the blade began to give way in Allan's hands and he began to lose his grip on the blade.

"Jarvis, re-route all power to the arm and leg hydraulics!" Allan ordered the AI as he suddenly was able to stabilize the situation, his saving grace appeared when Akira appeared from behind and flew into Madoka's backside and with all her strength began to rip apart the IS's wings.

Madoka tried to shake off her ambusher, but between the two she couldn't find an opening and after a few more seconds, Akira managed to rip off the Zephyrus's right wing which began to spark, and electricity began to shoot out.

Madoka then starts to lose control slightly and the Iron duo released themselves from their opponent. Madoka is forced to fly back to the hideout, knowing full well that Squall won't be happy.

After that the Iron duo then continue flying towards the location of the JSDF fleet in the area. They're elated when they see two large aircraft carriers in the distance. When…

**"****Warning. Power level at 5% Danger of losing altitude."** An emergency display appeared on Allan's HUD as he realized the damage he sustained from earlier was catching up.

"Oh, shit not now. Oh **** it, Jarvis, re-route all power to thrusters." Allan simply ordered. "But you could lose control." Akira warned him.

"You only live once, see you on the other side." Allan said as his suit's thrusters shoot off and the carrier came even closer in the distance, when Allan had miscalculated…

"Oh sh…" Allan suddenly lost all power and took a nose dive towards the carriers' deck. The soldiers on board saw the incoming object and moved out of the way as quick as they could. Allan landed with a loud boom and Akira landed on the deck shortly thereafter.

The captain of the _JS _Akagi, ran out to the deck to see the two strange mechanical suits only to see he head plates open on both and the crew were stunned to see who it was…

"Um, permission to come aboard?" Allan asked embarrassingly scratching the back of his head. Only to be spun around by his partner and immeaditely be lip-locked with her. Getting into it he put his arms around her and the two released each other.

The two had suffered for some time and now they were finally free…

Where their next journey took them was a ride they would never forget…

**AN#1 – This is the final prologue part, and finally our Iron Duo is free and their journey is only beginning. What will happen now? You'll have to stick around to find out.**

**P.S. I will be taking a break from this story and my SAO one to focus in my other stories for a while, but I promise after that I will follow up on these.**

**AN#2 – Thanks for sticking with me for this long guys and remember to make your choices for my IS and SAO polls. I now I said I've come to a decision, but I'm still gonna leave the poll up to have you guys make your voices heard.**

**AN#3 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow**

**AN#4 - The Infinite Stratos poll will go up after this has been posted, please go vote on it. This will be an immense help down the line.**

**Here's Allan's harem now as it stands: (Final Choices as of now)**

· **Akira (OC)**

· **Tatenashi**

· **Chifuyu**

· **Charlotte**

· **Houki**

**I made this set-in mind, so I could cover a little bit of everyone's choices. Now like I said this final FOR NOW, I plan on doing something in the future that may not be popular, but I hope you guys can understand it.**


	6. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC _**

**Infinite Stratos – Chapter 1 – Welcome Home!**

**A New Mechanical World**

**After the whole drama of Phantom Task, Allan and Akira were taken to the U.S. Consulate in Japan and when the world heard of their return, it was constant 24/7 coverage on all TV news and websites.**

**Many conspiracy theories even reported the two were dead, but that was obviously not the case. After all this drama the first call Allan made was two his two best friends, Zoey Potts and Jasmine Rhodes, his two childhood friends. The two were overjoyed to see they're friend was safe and sound.**

**He told them he would be on a plane in the next few hours after his resting in Japan and would return soon and would be bringing a friend with him. The two were curious in the beginning but relented and they hung up the call.**

**The two were in a private suite set up by the consulate for the two as they waited for their plan that was to fly them to Stark Private Airport in Malibu, California. The two couldn't wait to go home, but the two young lovebirds had a situation to define…**

**"****So, tell me again why you want to come with me? I thought you'd want to go home and live your life." Allan asked Akira his reply was simple, she kissed him.**

**"****Do you even have to ask such a stupid question, after all of that, I made up my mind that I want to be with you. I know we've only barely started being a couple, but I want to give this thing between us a chance, that's all." She simply explained with light tears in her eyes.**

**"****I know, this is all new to me too, sure I've dated a few girls before, but there's just something about you that I've wanted in a woman. I know that sounds cliché and kind of weird but it's the truth. So, I guess I want to give this a go too. Stay by my side, forever?" Allan asked his lover.**

**She embraced him tightly and the two began to continue their intense make-out session into the night, but still didn't cross 'that line' ****_yet_****…**

**A day later**

**The two were on a private automated jet on the way to Malibu, California. The two couldn't wait to live their lives again. Now more than ever, Allan and Akira knew that questions would be asked of them both, but that was in the back of their minds.**

**For now, they only wanted to be together. Allan looked out the window, and Akira saw his forlorn look on his face. She reached out and grabbed his hands with hers and asked, "What's wrong talk to me?"**

**"****It's just I can't get that b**** out of my head, that night I still can't forget what she said after that." Allan answered her. "What did she say?" She inquired. He looked at Akira and told her, "That I would rule beside her, as her king and her as my queen ruling over humanity and bringing them to a new age or some s*** like that."**

**Akira was disgusted, that Squall went so far as to not only seduce him but attempt to brainwash him into her plans. She wasn't one that Akira would forget anytime soon.**

**Akira moved to the seat next to Allan and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you…?" Allan began to question when she responded, "Shh, it okay she's far from us now, there's nothing she can do anymore, even if she tried, I'd tear her apart with my own hands."**

**"****My, my I didn't know I was in love with such a ****_physical _****woman, but that's just how I prefer them." Allan countered as he cupped her chin and the two were about to continue from the night before, but heard the overhead from JARVIS, "We'll be landing at the Private strip in about t-minus 5 minutes Mr. Stark and Ms. Shibuya**, **please if you would fasten yourselves in and prepare for landing.**"

The couple separated and the two fastened themselves in as they saw the strip that had a small welcoming party for the pair. Looking outside Allan spotted the two most important people to him, (_not more important than Akira, though)_ were Zoey Potts, his main secretary and Jasmine Rhodes, one of his childhood friends growing up the two meet each other when their great-grandparents were still active so they decided to follow in their footsteps.

Before Allan's kidnapping, Jasmine was already in the works of joining the IS Academy, Zoey was given the option, but instead opted out deciding to stay closer to home with her friend Allan as his main assistant.

The plane's stairs opened up and the two exited the plane and waved to the crowd outside, just a bit farther to the fence were a line of news photographers, normally Allan who shoo them away, but he didn't care he was home and that was all that mattered.

Walking towards the other two they came in for a small group hug and the three of them let go in order to look at each other.

"Its been almost 2 months since you went missing, everyone started saying you were dead, but I didn't believe it for one minute, the famous Starks stuck in a cave, please cry me a river." Zoey replied to seeing her old friend after so long.

"Thanks, Zoe. Jasmine, is that really you?" Allan asked his other friend. Jasmine had slightly dark skin and black hair that stopped just at her shoulders. She was wearing her IS uniform, when the school heard of her friend's situation the faculty allowed her to see her friend.

"Yeah, so tell me what took you so long?" Jasmine asked in a rather teasing tone. Both girls looked over and saw Akira next to Allan and both asked, "Whose she?"

"Guys, this Akira Shibuya, she's my…girlfriend we met in the cave on the island we were stuck on. I'll give you the details later, for now I just want two things. One, I really want an American cheeseburger and onion rings and Zoe I want you to tell my PR team to get a press conference ready at Stark HQ Asap please." Allan informed his friends as he began to walk to the car.

"But Allan we have to take you to the hospital first…" Zoey tried to intervene, but Allan dismissed her concerns, "No burger first then press conference please. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." The group continued to the limo that was prepared for them and the group took off to Stark Industries HQ.

After reaching the building, Allan was finishing his little meal and threw away the wrappers and began to push past the mound of reporters and photographers asking questions and statements. Security did their best to keep the crowd back. Allan and the group got inside, yet another crowd of reporters was there, but this was where Allan wanted this to happen.

Zoey, Jasmine and Akira left Allan as he went up to the podium in the front of the room and began to calm the room, "I already know you all have many questions for me and Ms. Shibuya, but I'd like to get one thing straight this is only about me and Stark Industries, no more and no less." Allan began to give his statement.

As Allan was about to continue the three girls were met by a rather average-looking man about in his late 20s with a brown hair-top and a neatly pressed suit and black tie. However, all of them could see the badge he carried, and the gun holstered on his hip.

"Ladies, I'm Special Agent Phil Coulson III of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I know this may seem insensitive, but I would like to now when we can debrief Mr. Stark and you Ms. Shibuya." Agent Coulson simply stated that look a of a by-the-books type of guy had.

"We'll we've already received calls from DOD, the FBI, and the CIA. Even the IS Academy is interested in Allan what do you people want to know? Aren't you guys a defunct group now?" Jasmine inquired the agent.

"Hm, I assure you Ms. Rhodes we are always watching, no what we need from Mr. Stark is twofold and we need him for an important task." Coulson replied to the girl.

"Well, let me give you this card and well make an appointment, you have my word Agent Coulson, I'll tell him." Akira came in and ended the conversation giving the agent one of Allan's business cards.

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer." Agent Coulson left as he thanked the ladies for their time.

"During my time as a captive of Phantom Task, I have become privy to many of the goals and ideology of the group, for that it would seem to use the IS as its own means of weaponizing the machine for evil and domination. They're truly a group that doesn't believe in peace or mercy, they are a vile and destructive lot that must be rooted out and destroyed for the sake of a new tomorrow. For the sake of that goal, I am formally announcing the immediate end to the creation of all IS manufacturing at Stark Industries. Effective immediately." As Allan ended his statement the reporters in the room clamored once more for answers, but Allan simply walked off the podium and left them.

Catching up with the group, he simply had one question for them, "Now then, shall we REALLY go home now?" All three of them nodded yes and the group went outside to the limo and began the drive to the Stark penthouse in Malibu.

**IMPORTANT! – New poll on my profile guys its not about IS or SAO, but its important for the long haul of my projects I have. So, I'd love if guys would please vote on it! :)**

**AN#1 – Here's a quick update guys, for A New Mechanical World. Allan's home and we meet two new characters Jasmine Rhodes and Zoey Potts. Jasmine Rhodes was a character influenced and made by B123, a longtime supporter and reviewer, thank you my friend! :)**

**I also want to give a shout-out to TalonAlpha3 whose own IS stories inspired me to write this one, thank you as well my friend for all your support! :)**

**AN#2 – Remember to favorite, follow and review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 2 - A New World

_**IMPORTANT AN! – Hey guys, so your probably wondering when the HECK I was going to get on with this story, and it's sad to say I have no excuse when I should've been more active with this story, so I hope you will forgive me.**_

_**Also, this is a shameless plug on my part, but if any of you are Naruto fans please visit my profile for my new Naruto story, **__**"The Embodiment of the Shinobi" **__**and answer the poll question as well, please that would help me out a lot in the future.**_

_**Again, thank you guys for being so patient and now here's Chapter 2 of "A New Mechanical World"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC **_

**Infinite Stratos – Chapter 2 – A New World**

**A New Mechanical World**

**Stark Penthouse – Malibu, California**

It had been a few days since Allan's press conference and like many before just Tony's it was said that Stark International was going to 'go belly up and nothing could save it now.'

To Allan is was more complaining about something their not getting. It didn't matter to him; he chose to stop production and he was going to stick to it.

Akira was with Allan as he was in his workshop who was now in the process of finding was to upgrade both of their suits, as she called to him, she went down to see him engrossed in his work.

Tapping his shoulder, he turned around to see his girlfriend with two cups of coffee in her hands giving him one, "Thanks." Allan said.

"Are you alright, you've been down here almost all day?" Akira asked her boyfriend. "Well getting ready what else?" Allan answered plainly.

"Ready for what? Squall, Phantom Task? Allan you don't have to fear her anymore she's not coming for you anytime soon." Akira answered her boyfriend's concern.

"Well you never know." Allan answered as the two finished their coffee, JARVIS come on the line. **_"Mr. Stark, an Agent Coulson is on the line for you? He's insisting."_**

Not expecting any visitors, Allan only had on his black compression shirt, where the blue light of his core shone brightly, and black pants and Akira was in a button-up white blouse with a pair of jean shorts.

"I wasn't expecting company, were you?" Allan inquires Akira as she looks away bashfully as Allan quickly finds out why he had said company coming.

"You called him?" Allan answered. "I had to, I told him you'd have an appointment set up and Allan, I think you may want to hear what he has to say."

Allan was a little miffed but sucked it up and headed upstairs to meet this 'Agent Coulson"

Making it to the main room, the elevator door opened as the same man from the press conference came waking through with files in hand this time unlike the other.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Shibuya. Once again, I'm Agent Coulson of…" Coulson tried to introduce himself, but Allan interrupted him…

"S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Coulson if you forget it was my great-grandfather that lead the agency through its hardest times, the agency is not lost to me, after everything you did to him I'm inclined to ignore you and any offer you may have." Allan answered harshly, remembering the history his great-grandfather had with the agency.

Coulson expecting something like this replied, "Those are the old days, this is a new era with new threats and new crazies that want to take over the world. Case in mind – Phantom Task, you've met their leader?"

"Yes, lovely woman, name of Squall if I remember, I burn that one of I were you." Allan answered a tinge of anger and sarcasm present in his response.

"Fitting, I'll add that to the after-report. We've got most of the testimony about your suit from the JSDF and after investigating the immediate area that Ms. Shibuya gave us, unfortunately it would seem our friends wish stay like Phantoms, as we found only a few bodies of some grunts and charred remains of their security which I assume was done in by you two." Coulson summarized their investigation into the matter.

Allan let off with a puff of air and replied, "Yes, that sounds about right." Coulson continued, "That's why we want you to do something for us, Mr. Stark."

"That being?" Allan inquired as Akira looked on. "We want you to be enrolled in the IS Academy in Japan. We believe that Phantom Task is planning possible attack or sabotage of the academy in short span of time, of which we can only estimate could be a few months to a year at most." Coulson gave his proposition and info.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want me to go to an institution that ONLY accepts females with you know machines that only respond to women? Yeah, great plan there geniuses." Allan answered stupefied by the proposal.

"It won't be just you Mr. Stark, Ms. Shibuya will be accompanying you as well, we also know about your friend, a Miss Jasmine Rhodes, if I'm correct? Besides, you two won't be a… _normal _students in the sense."

"Well, what sense do you mean Agent Coulson?" Akira asked the SHIELD agent.

"You both will enter the Academy under the guise of a transfer student, that's you Mr. Stark; and Ms. Shibuya, you will be entering as a new IS engineering teacher for the Academy. Since neither of you have an IS, you'll use your new suits as your means of self-defense considering your experience against Phantom Task."

Allan and Akira looked at each other, as Allan then asked Coulson, "Can you give us a minute?" Allan motioned for Akira to follow him to a nearby terminal where he began looking into the IS Academy's personnel files.

"Are you sure about this Allan, if they're going to attack the Academy and you're there she'll come for you." Akira warned her boyfriend as she hugged him. "I know and its why we have to go." Allan said as he returned the embrace.

"Ha… Alright I'll do it, also what are you looking up?" Akira asked him. "Oh, this is the IS Academy's personnel files all students and teachers are int his database, they should _really _look into upgrading their server security."

Looking at the files two of them stood out, first of then was a woman wearing a black suit sand tie as she wore a straight face in her hologram, "Chifuyu Orimura, head IS instructor and Homeroom teacher for Class 1-A, and…" As Chifuyu's hologram left another entered this time a young man with the same hair color though much younger, "This is her little brother, Ichika Orimura, the first ever male to pilot an IS machine successfully, quite an enigma this one."

Allan continued to stare at Ichika's form as Akira noticed this and poked Allan asking him, "Why are you looking at him so intensely?" Allan brought himself out of his stupor and replied, "Oh, nothing at all."

Allan knew exactly what he was thinking, _"She gave up the Mondo Grosso to rescue her brother from a kidnapping attempt, although the perpetrators were never caught or identified. With all this secrecy, could it have been PT or a third party?"_

Allan thought to himself as Agent Coulson spoke up, "Well; Mr. Stark, Ms. Shibuya, do you two agree?"

The couple look at each other for a moment and nod until turning back to the Agent and with a simple handshake reply to him, "Count us in, Agent."

Coulson left with a slightly smile on his face as he exited the building. With that in mind the two now started packing for the long trip and in the meantime, the two share some more quality time until it was time to go…

**_A New Adventure awaits our heroes at the IS Academy, will there journey bring nothing but good memories or will the past catch up quicker than it seems…?  
_**

**AN#1 – I AM SO SORRY for this long delay but here the official chapter 2 to my Infinite Stratos story, so I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy!**

**Also don't forget to visit my profile for my new Naruto series and answer the poll as well, I see you next time as our two heroes head for the IS Academy!**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 3 - This Is My New Home - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. Only my own OC _**

* * *

**Infinite Stratos – Chapter 3 – This Is My New Home – Part 1**

**A New Mechanical World**

The IS Academy. Many would say with the advent of the Infinite Stratos machine this is perhaps the most prestigious institution in the entire world.

Only for a select few though, only females mind you. But there was a caveat, there was one male in this school now, but there was about to be another. But there was a new problem…

One could use an IS without any explanation and the other couldn't use one at all.

Allan had been told by Agent Coulson about his move over 2 weeks ago and now he was here in Japan at the IS Academy with his girlfriend, Allan became the schools head of IS Engineering and Repairs and Akira would play the part as the Academy's new Engineering Instructor.

It was a new role Allan had never done before so to say the least he was quite surprised at the role he was given.

This would be their first day at the Academy, unfortunately not everything was in order and the dup found themselves transferred while the school was just starting its new year.

* * *

**IS Academy – Outside Class 1-1 **

Akira and Allan stood outside waiting for their signal to come in as Allan couldn't help but pace back and forth in nervousness.

"What are you sweating bullets for?" Akira inquired.

"What do you think? I'm about to step into a melting pot of people who probably saw my speech and think I'm some sexist who hates woman and doesn't want them to have any kind of "power" in this world, how do you think I feel?" Allan let his feelings out to his girlfriend.

"Come on now, there not that vindictive… I think?" Akira finished with a slight bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence really appreciate it." Allan answered sarcastically.

"Ah, so you're the two new hires I was told about…" A stern female voice said as the two turned to respond the woman stopped in her tracks.

"Wait aren't you two…?" She asked. "Yes, its nice to see you again too Chifuyu. Though I must say I never thought it would be like this." Akira answered for her old friend.

"Akira I never expected you to be here, and I can assume this young man is Mr. Allan Stark, correct?" Chifuyu inquired.

"Yes, he's one of your new hires for the Academy, this is his first teaching job so please go easy on him, okay?" Akira said with a smile on her face.

"I see, I hope you know what you're doing Mr. Stark." Chifuyu said. "Please drop the Mr. it makes me feel old." Allan retorted.

"But of course, now then shall we get on with the rest of the day?" She continued. The two nodded in agreement and the trio entered the room.

"All right, all of you! You have two new members of the faculty joining us today, so you're the give them your upmost respect do you understand me?!" Chifuyu sternly ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" The class bellowed. With that the two entered the room and the board behind them each showed their respective names.

'Akira Shibuya' and 'Allan Stark' were on the digital displays. As soon as the names were seen the class immediately went into a loud murmuring of whispers and rumors abound.

"That's that Stark guy who stopped making IS parts." One girl whispered to her classmate.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Does he have some problem with us?" Another girl said below her breath.

"Besides that he's really cute!" Another female spoke up. "Yeah, I wonder if he has a girlfriend already?" The girl sitting next to her added.

"No problems, right?" Allan said with strained voice as Akira refused to look at Allan's face.

"Enough! I told you to treat them with respect, so quit it with the childish rumors!" Chifuyu

The whispering came to a complete stop and only silence filled the air. The room was now in a tense lock as the assistant teacher in the room, Maya Yamada then introduced the newcomers.

"Well everyone these will be our new heads of Engineering here at the IS Academy. Miss Shibuya will be your new Engineering instructor while Mr. Stark will be our new Chief Engineer in charge of maintenance and repairs. He'll also be teaching you all basic maintenance of your IS units." Maya explained to the class.

The classroom was still a quiet mood as no one said a word after the introduction. Wanting to stop the awkward silence Ms. Yamada continued, "Well then does anyone have any questions for our new teachers?"

Suddenly almost everyone's hands in the room came flying up wanting to ask something. Even Ms. Yamada and Orimura were both embarrassed and shocked at the sight of their classroom.

"Well then, let's just do three questions that way we can get right on with our lessons for today." Ms. Yamada said to calm the new tension in the air.

"Very well, Ms. Aikawa you're first." Chifuyu pointed to magenta haired student. "Mr. Stark do you have a girlfriend?"

"Next Question! Ms. Nohotoke, if your question is about what Mr. Stark eats then please put your hand down." Ms. Orimura ordered. The student in question had on a very large IS uniform with large sleeves and she carried fox-themed barrettes in her hair.

Honne as her name was put her hand down as she let out a disappointed sigh and sunk into her desk.

Moving right along Ms. Yamada looked among the room of students and pointed out one student in particular, one Ichika Orimura.

"Yes, Mr. Orimura?" Yamada asked the young male IS pilot.

"Mr. Stark can you use an IS?" Ichika asked the young man.

"Ha… ha-ha-ha-ha!" The wealthy heir could only laugh. Everyone could only stare in surprise at the boys reaction to the question.

"Mr. Stark, may I ask what's so funny?" Ms. Orimura inquired of the boy.

"Well to first answer his answer his question, no I do not have an Is nor can I operate one." Allan answered. The room immediately went into a frenzy. How could a man who never used an IS be an instructor at this academy?

"But my knowledge of the IS itself is quite expansive given my background in robotics and engineering. Also I'm not in the need for an IS, I have something a bit more… conventional in the sense of the word." Allan continued.

"But if you can't operate an IS, how did you escape from Phantom Task?" Aikawa asked.

"Unfortunately I'm under legal obligation to not answer that, for reasons of international security. But who knows, maybe you'll see it one day?" Allan teased as the students were left to pout over not getting any good info out of their new Engineering chief.

"Alright that's enough. After practical lessons is when your new Engineering lessons will begin so pay attention and stay aware." Chifuyu left the students with that as the new hires left with her office.

"So are you going to tell me about this thing you're not obligated to speak of, or not?" Chifuyu inquired with her hands around her chin.

"And why should I?" Allan countered.

"Because with the circumstances of your appearance here I think I deserve at least to know what the hell is going on. We get a call from S.H.I.E.L.D about possible information on a terrorist attack on this institution, you're damn well sure I have a right to know!" Chifuyu blew up at the young boy.

"Very well then, no need to get upset." Allan remarked as he began to unbutton his short he then lowered it to show the core that was placed near his heart.

"I can't believe it, another IS core and not one from _her _of all people, Akira did you…?" Chifuyu looked to the young scientist.

"Yes, I had no other choice. If I didn't make it then the shrapnel in his heart would've surely killed him by now." Akira answered as she thought back to that day.

"But onto more practical matters, the information S.H.I.E.L.D has gathered is rather vague they only know an attack will occur in sometime, but when exactly is not stated. But I think they most assuredly know who the possible culprit will be." Allan deduced.

"Phantom Task." Chifuyu replied with a low growl in her voice. "I take it you have your own experiences with the group?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I believe they may be the ones involved in my little brother's kidnapping years ago." Chifuyu informed them.

"Yes, I'd read reports about that in thi schools files and other investigation reports but there wasn't anything found to connect anyone to the crime." Allan said. Chifuyu simply twitched at hearing how someone was so knowledgeable on a topic such as her brother's kidnapping.

"I assure you Ms. Orimura my information gathering was merely investigative work, nothing more. I want Phantom Task gone as much as you, so I hope we can work together in the future to prevent any harm to come to these people." Allan replied in all seriousness.

"Very well, now then I should take you both to your workspace follow me." Chifuyu said as the trio left for the Academy's R&D building.

**_Allan and Akira's first day at the Academy is going well but in a school full of teenagers emotions are sure to run high; lets see if any will come soon…_**

* * *

**AN#1 – Here's the next update in my Infinite Stratos story. I apologize for such a long wait since the last one and I deeply apologize again.**

**Hope everybody had a great Christmas and has a Happy New Year as well.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


End file.
